supremecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach universal soul reaper
This is another game idea, this one is a new type of bleach game, it is similar to the 'bleach: soul ressureccion' game as you have a small choice of characters to play and you have different stages or areas to play in. the game is also similar to 'batman: arkham asylum' game as the stages are mostly big and interactive and also change sometimes the further you get on in the game. the game is not set in the supreme universe, it is the original story line but features some special missions from the supreme bleach darkness comics and also has unlockable and downloadable characters from the supreme version. 'playable characters in free play and mission mode' ichigo kurosaki (soul reaper) isshin kurosaki (soul reaper) shinji hirako toshiro hitsugaya (soul reaper) kisuke urahara sosuke aizen (2nd form) byakuya kuchiki (soul reaper) hollow ichigo fully hollowfied ichigo tensa zangetsu (with hollow ichigo fused) rukia kuchiki (soul reaper) uryu ishida renji abarai (soul reaper) gin ichimaru sosuke aizen (squad 5 captain) meizu sanda (revived powers) (from supreme comics) sosuke aizen (with ultimate mask) (from supreme comics) renji abarai (ultimate mask) (from supreme comics) 'downloadable characters' ichigo kurosaki (fullbring) (from supreme comics) meizu sanda (squad 3 captain) gin ichimaru (squad 3 captain) playable area's kurosaki town (story mode) kurosaki clinic (use) urahara shop (use) karakura high school (use) karakura hospital (use) vizard warehouse (use) seireitei (story mode) central 46 (use) shino academy (use) sokyoku hill (use) senzaikyu prison nest of maggots (use) kuchiki manor 1st squad barracks 2nd squad barracks 3rd squad barracks 4th squad barracks 5th squad barracks 6th squad barracks 7th squad barracks 8th squad barracks 9th squad barracks 10th squad barracks 11th squad barracks 12th squad barracks research and development (use) 13th squad barracks hueco mundo (story mode) las noches (use) las noches (story mode) throne room (use) espada meeting room (use) precipe world (story mode) (accesable from karakura town, seireitei entrance gate, urahara shop, training ground) human world exit (use) soul society exit (use) karakura town outskirts (story mode) training ground (accesable from ... urahara shop, vizard warehouse) central 46 (mission mode) underground assembly hall (use) seijotokyorin (use) library (use) shino academy (mission mode) kido training field (use) class room (use) research and development captains office (use) valley of screams (supreme mission) renji's secret cave (use) inner world (accesable from ... anywhere (meditate)) game types story mode play through the storyline of the bleach arrancar era as great characters, or play through the story again after completing it as whoever you have unlocked. mission mode play through missions that are based in different locations in the bleach universe. when you complete a mission, the following few missions after that will be unlocked and that cycle will carry on until all the levels are unlocked. once complete, you can play a level as any of the characters you have unlocked. mission 1-testing-target practice-proving my worth-having fun-invaders-secret data supreme mission mode there is a small separet mission mode that can be played once you have completed the first mission on the normal mission mode. this unique mission mode features a few missions designed to be just like the story line after meizu breaks out of the prison. free play in this mode, you can play as any character that you have in any location, you can destroy buildings or roam free with no catch.﻿